Bats and Cats
by Rosie2009
Summary: Catwoman x Batman or Selina Kyle x Bruce Wayne. Reviews please. T for safety. Flame me if you want! I AM COLD! Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the storyline.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This characters do not belong to me, they belong to the wonderful company of DC Comics.

Deep in the heart of Gotham City, there was a robbery taking place at the Gotham City Art Gallery.

"Hurry it up, Lenny! The Bat could arrive any minute now!"

"Oh, shut your worry hole! Batman ain't even real. He's some story the Commissioner thought up to scare us baddies outta thieving and other crap."

"Are ya sure? At least a fourth o' the Boss's guys have disappeared lately and I don't wanna-"

"Less talk, more working, Rick. I don't care what you or Lenny say, but I'm not sticking around for the police to catch us, Bat or not."

"I was only making a point! Grumpy old- mmph!"

"Hey! Where's that idiot? Rick! Ri- hrrng!"

"Oh no! Oh no, oh no, oh no! They're gone! What am I gonna- what the heck are you!"

"I am your worst nightmare."

"Ahhhhhhh!" And thus the criminals were all removed from the vicinity.

"Alfred, call Gordon and tell him to pick up the dirty laundry," said Batman.

"Yes, sir. Will you be back tonight to partake in the dish I have prepared for you?" Alfred responded.

"I suppose. It's according to if there are any more disturbances."

"You know, sir, you really should return home and relax. I'm sure Commissioner Gordon can handle it tonight. He is professionally trained."

"Alfred, you know how it is. I am the protector of Gotham City," Batman said with a small hint of sadness in his voice.

"Sir, Catwoman is at the Gotham City Jewelry Store. She is rather far from your current location. Do you wish to use the Batwing?" Alfred asks.

"No, I'll take the scenic route." The scenic route was traveled by using his grapple gun and cape.

"As you wish, sir." Batman took off through the night to locate the very cat that makes his stomach give a little twinge.

Bruce and Selina had always had an on/off relationship, which always left the Big Bad Bat wondering where they stood. He has been drawn to her ever since they first met. The reason he couldn't ever tell her how he felt was because of the following three reasons: he had a bad case of emotional constipation, he was worried that his feelings may not be mutual, and he was concerned that if she did feel the same, villains might use her against him.

With that being said we are brought to our current point in the story, where the Bat meets once again with the Cat. He silently landed on the ground at the door of the shop. He snuck in and he saw her silhouette moving around stealthily. He hid behind a counter and waited for her to pass, so he could pounce and perhaps capture her. She slithered past and he made his move. He grabbed her arms and pinned her front against a wall.

"Hello, Bruce! Long time, no see! How have you been? I've missed you! Have you missed me, darling?"

As much as Bruce wanted to say that he had missed her and how much he loved her, there was a job to be done. "It was a good thing that you returned because I miss putting dirty cat burglars in jail."

"Oh, my love! Right through the heart! Well, I suppose this chapter of our adventures together should be coming to a close." With that, Catwoman swept Batman's feet out from under him and he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Too slow! You are really losing your touch, Bruce. As much as I have enjoyed this, I have to leave. Until next time! Bye!" Just as she was about to slip out the door, Bruce tackled her and they both landed in the floor. Bruce was on top and Selina was on the bottom. Selina had gotten the breath knocked out of her by the fall so she was taking deep breaths. Finally, Bruce lost all control and kissed her. Selina was quite shocked to say the least, but responded quickly. After all, she had bottled up her true feelings as well. Selina loved Bruce always, but was too tied up in her life of crime to ever acknowledge it. At their current stage, her feelings came out loud and clear. Finally they broke away for air.

"Oh, wow, Bruce. I had no idea you felt that way for me."

"I do, Selina. I love you so much."

"Why don't we end the book of that past life of ours and begin a new book of this wonderful new life?" asked Selina.

"I would love to." After that, Bruce kissed her.

As they separated, the only sound was Selina's voice saying, "Bruce, I love you too."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, would you like to come over to my house for dinner sometime?" Bruce asked hopefully.

"Dinner sounds lovely. At nine tomorrow? Or are you busy then?"

"I think I could work it into my schedule," Bruce said with a wink.

"See you then, handsome." With that she kissed him one last time and walked off. Bruce let out a whistle. He was one lucky guy.

Bruce straightened his tie for what seemed like the hundredth time. Soon Alfred walked over to him. "Master Bruce, there is no need to worry. You look absolutely dashing. She will be swept right off of her feet."

"If I'm not swept off of mine first," Bruce replied with a sigh. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. It was Selina. Bruce hurried over to answer it.

"Hi, Selina." He took a good look at her. She was absolutely gorgeous with her long blonde hair hanging down and a black dress with a glittery shine to it.

"Hi to you too, Bruce. You look great. I take it you like the way I dressed for the occasion as well."

"Y-yes, I most certainly do. You're beautiful."

"I knew you would like it. I tried to guess what you would like based on the way you practically drool every time I wear the cat suit," Selina replied with a knowing look on her face.

"I don't drool. I simply watch every move you make carefully so I can calculate what you'll do next." Then, when Bruce least expected it, Selina pulled him into a kiss.

"Did you calculate that?"

"Maybe," Bruce said, dazed. Selina laughed.

"So, are we going to sit here and stare at each other or are we going to go in and eat dinner?" Selina asked.

"Oh, sorry. Come in." Bruce moved out of her way so she could enter.

"The house is as beautiful as ever," Selina said, looking around at all of the decorations.

"Why, thank you, mademoiselle. Follow me to where we shall dine." Bruce led her by the hand to the dining room. He sat down at one end and she sat beside him in a chair to his left. Alfred soon brought the food and placed it before them.

"Thank you, Alfred." After they prayed, they began to eat.

"This is great. What is it?" Selina asked.

"It's lobster."

"Good, because I love seafood," Selina replied. Soon, they both finished their plates.

"Hey, Bruce? Will you walk me to the door?"

"Okay." Bruce offered his arm and they walked to the door. As soon as Bruce took a breath to speak, Selina covered his mouth with hers. Instantly, his hands went to her waist. She shoved her tongue into his mouth and felt the inside of it. Bruce then responded and they fought for dominance. Her hands ran up his chest to his hair. Soon, she broke away and began attacking his neck. Then, to Bruce's surprise, she nibbled the skin on his neck. She bit, kissed, and sucked his neck all the way to his jaw. Finally, her lips locked with his once again. After that, she pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you know that I would give up my life of crime for you?" Selina asked breathlessly.

"You'd do that for me?" Bruce asked, more than a little shocked. Selina nodded.

"I'm going to give it up for you." Bruce smiled.

"I wonder what all the bad guys will think of The Bat and The Cat working together and kicking their butts." Selina laughed as he said this.

"I don't know, but all I care about is that I get to be with my tall, dark, and handsome Bat."

"I love you, Selina, more than you will ever know."

"I love you too, Bruce."

 **Hello, darlings! I hope you enjoyed it! This is the last chapter of this story! If you don't mind, please, please, please check out my other story called "Bat Jester". Also, I would be extremely appreciative if you give me some reviews on that story! Have a wonderful day! Or night in my part of the world (LOL)!**


End file.
